<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as one would ironically pair a champagne flute of Baja Blast Mountain Dew with the most soggily reheated chicken nugget by itsdave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110008">as one would ironically pair a champagne flute of Baja Blast Mountain Dew with the most soggily reheated chicken nugget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave'>itsdave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose confronts Dave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as one would ironically pair a champagne flute of Baja Blast Mountain Dew with the most soggily reheated chicken nugget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
	<span class="pesterlog"><span class="rose">tentacleTherapist [TT]</span> began trolling <span class="dave">turntechGodhead [TG]</span></span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="rose">TT: Brother dearest.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh god</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that sounds so weird</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose can we maybe not play up the whole sibling thing too much</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Why not?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its creepy thats why not</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Is it?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah of course</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: how could it not be</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ive gotten real used to thinking of you as</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: not my sister</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...Oh?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ew</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ew</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you know what i mean</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I do.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But do my eyebrows?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: They seem to have risen clear off my face.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: well get em back down here youre my friend rose jesus</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: can we just stick with that maybe and not suddenly pretend we grew up learning to ride bikes together and stealin each others shit and getting dressed up in really sickeningly adorable matching twin outfits</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh my god.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cuz last time i checked im pretty sure that didnt fucking happen</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That’s a shame.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: We probably would have been <i>sickeningly</i> adorable.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah course we woulda</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im not sayin we wouldnt have been sickeningly adorable obviously we would have ok no ones sayin anything to the contrary</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: What a relief.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah it woulda been so sickening</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: folks woulda had to turn to the side and projectile vomit in between compulsive sessions of pinchin our chubby lil rosy cheeks like the dickens</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: the room woulda just been absolutely coated with cute-induced vomit it would have been just drippin down the walls</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: coagulating in a big moat around the edge of the floor</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and plopped right in the middle miraculously untouched</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: shielded by an invisible holy aura of cuteness</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: maintained by the constant lisping prayers of a thousand precious moments figurines where a kid in overalls is pettin a sheep sayin i wuv u</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: woulda been little baby you and me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: all decked out in our matching easter bunny footy onesies</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: complete with whiskers and a pair of heavily teethed on plush carrots</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave, your seamless blending of cute and disgusting is alarming.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you dont like it</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Quite the opposite. It’s fantastic.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’m in awe.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thanks</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hm maybe we should play up the sibling thing after all</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: now im gettin into it it doesnt sound so bad</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Stuffed into a rabbit suit, drooling on a plush carrot, in a room more vomit than wall, being intermittently pinched.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That “doesn’t sound so bad” to you.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: naw</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Good god.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Moving on.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I did have a reason to reach out to you, believe it or not.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you mean you didnt just come to me for my sick remastering of our joint childhood fursonas</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oddly enough, no.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I came to you because I wanted to ask you what the fuck I’m looking at.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: uh</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i donno</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i cant actually see you rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thats not how this shit works</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i know were usin trollian now but its just like pesterchum its not like actually functionally any different</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: unless you do the memos</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ive been told not to do the memos</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Yes, as have I.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: And I realize you can’t see me, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: So allow me to offer a helpful supplement to my first sentence.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’m standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the library.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: sounds like youre lookin at the hallway between the kitchen and the library then</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: boom solved</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: need me to weigh in on anything else im feelin confident</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’m looking at something more specific.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: is it the kitchen or the library</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: No.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I think you might have been here recently.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh yeah is my heady masculine musk lingering in the air</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...Something like that, yes.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah sorry bout that i cant help it</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its prolly only gonna get more heady as i blossom into a strong and powerful young man over the next three years</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: just a heads up</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: whats up</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Were you...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Were you playing hopscotch?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh yeah</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I see.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: As you’re well on your way to becoming a strong and powerful young man and all, I take it this was another instance of you and Karkat humoring the Mayor by engaging in childish activities that would otherwise be far beneath you, in the style of some kind of ironic, intergalactic Babysitter’s Club?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hell yes thats exactly what it was</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Right.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Given what I’m looking at right now, I don’t think I’ll be hiring you as my babysitter anytime soon.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what the fuck why not</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: There is a ten foot long dick in the hallway.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: haha yeah there is</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Who could possibly have been responsible for this, I wonder.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I doubt it was the Mayor.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hey you never know the mayors waters run deep</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Ha!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no im serious</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: the mayors hard as shit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: he led a revolution</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Wait.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Really?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hell yes really</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dudes wise as a monk givin a ted talk in stephen hawkings wheelchair</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That does sound pretty wise.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah it is dudes up to his ears in life experience</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hes teachin me and karkat the ways of the world</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: were not even worthy</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Are you actually being serious?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yes i am actually bein serious</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: id never joke about the mayor rose id never do that</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Huh.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But then... why does he like hopscotch and hide and seek so much?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i donno rose maybe the dude just wants to unwind</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: jesus give the guy a break hes seen some serious shit the first time we met him he was dead he can like whatever he wants to like</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Wow.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Um.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That’s actually a good point.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah of course it is</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: maybe you should have a sit down with him get your priorities straight he could teach you so much</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Does he talk?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: naw</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...Okay.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its just a thought</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’ll keep it in mind.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cool</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Life experience notwithstanding, however.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I doubt the Mayor has a, shall we say, phallus-scribbling psyche.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: is that psyche like sike or psyche like nike</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: What?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like the shoe</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Yes, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Psyche like the shoe.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: haha yeah in that case that was all me</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You drew this enormous penile avenue.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i drew that massive cock of the walk</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Nice.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thanks</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I can’t help but ask...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: How did Karkat take it?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh you know</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: he took it</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: <i>in stride</i></span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Wow.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeaaaaaaah</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cue that fucking insufferable song by the who</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You already have the sunglasses and everything.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hell yeah</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Of course for the scene to be complete, you’d actually have to take them off for once.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: naw i have two pairs</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Ah.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i just put the second over top the one im already wearin</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Clever.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: then i let roger daltrey yeah me triumphantly into the sunset</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Perfection.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah it is</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I presume you had a third pair on hand.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: A third pair of sunglasses.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah obviously sunglasses</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but why</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Why?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah why do i need a third pair</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: For what you said to Karkat.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: About your giant penis hopscotch.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ???</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Are you serious?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...lets just say for the sake of argument i am</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave, I don’t know what to say.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’m flabbergasted.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh no we cant have you gettin flabbergasted</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: No we can’t.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that shits dangerous</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: gettin your gasts all flabbed</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: gotta keep those gasts tight and toned</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hook em up with a richard simmons vhs</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: get em a little sparkly unitard</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Do you really not know what I’m talking about?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no i dont honestly im just kinda spinnin my wheels here can you tell</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Yes, I can tell.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But... This makes no sense.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: It’s so obvious.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I assumed it was the whole reason you drew this ridiculous thing to begin with.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I swear I can actually <i>hear it</i> in your voice.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ??</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Maybe the fabric of paradox space is thin here.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Maybe I’m communing with an alternate version of you.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what the fuck is going on</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You honestly don’t know?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i honestly dont no</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: How?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what the fuck who cares</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: just tell me</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what was this totally amazing thing i didnt say</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Sigh.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Please don't make me say it for you.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what the fuck</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’m going to ask one more time.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You legitimately didn’t have a “hella dope” one-liner paired with this ridiculous chalk illustration, as one would ironically pair a champagne flute of Baja Blast Mountain Dew with the most soggily reheated chicken nugget?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: rose i legit have no idea what youre talking about</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but you built it up so much its for sure gonna be a huge letdown whatever it is</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: so just tell me jfc</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Ug. Fine.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But I’m going to say it in red so I can pretend this was you the whole time and I never had to stoop so low.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ok</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: weird</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but do what you gotta do</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span> <span class="dave">...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span> <span class="dave">...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span> <span class="dave">Sigh.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span> <span class="dave">...</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT:</span> <span class="dave">yo karkat hop on this dick</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave, are you still there?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Hello?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: bhahahahaahahahahahahahahahha</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Great.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Sigh.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahah</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: It’s such low hanging fruit, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hahahaahaahahahahahahahahahahahagahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: It’s not hard.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hfuieawhgnjeakgnvaeriuvnaejgrnaeognaerogmamr</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Are you done?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah i think so</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Good.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: wait</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: nvuhgarygvunarehnvuairbiauregnaiergnvndjnvkdjnvaerhnijranva</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Okay.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: wow</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: fucking incredible</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i mean</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: honestly its like a million times better comin from you</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I was afraid it would be.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah obviously like how could it not be</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but no matter what any way you shake it out</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that is some solid gold right there rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: jfc</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i cant believe i missed that opportunity</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Me neither.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: If you went through the whole ordeal of drawing this thing without that punchline in mind, then I’m not sure what to think.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what dicks are hilarious</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: theyre their own punchline</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you dont gotta ornament them rose they stand up on their own</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: For fuck’s sake.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: how did i let this happen</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i cant let this stand</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: itd be like finding the mona lisa under your sink</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and throwin it out cuz its takin up too much space</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Would it?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah its like i just got back from costco with a whole pallet of toothpaste</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its gotta go somewhere</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: eh whatever ill just toss this priceless work of art out in the alley who cares whos gonna miss it anyway</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: What exactly is the toothpaste in this scenario?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ok so its not a perfect analogy</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but the fact remains this is some amazing stuff rose you should be proud</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: this is probably the greatest thing youll ever achieve</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Dave, if everything goes according to plan, in a few years’ time we’ll be creating an entirely new universe.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i stand by what i said</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Good god.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hm</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah this cant go not unleashed on the world i cant go hidin this shit under a bushel</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its gotta have its day in the sun</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: maybe i could convince karkat to do a round 2</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hit him with it then</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dont worry rose ill give you credit</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Please don’t.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what you want me to plagiarize your material</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thats some shady shit rose i have integrity</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: It’s not plagiarism if I give you permission.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i guess thats true</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But maybe it’s for the best that you missed this opportunity, however golden it may be.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: It’d be a shame if you inadvertently sent Karkat any... mixed messages.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what mixed messages theres exactly one way to interpret this</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Hmmmmm.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thats 5 whole m’s rose</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Oh, is it? My mistake.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: mmmmm</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you done</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: m</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: whatever maybe i wont ask him back right away</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dont wanna seem all overeager you know</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I do know.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah if i invite him back and hit him with that one line</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: unapologetically awesome tho it may be</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its prolly still gonna be kind of a letdown</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dudes just gonna be standing there all agog at my divine wordsmithery</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: not that thats anything new</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but im gonna have jack shit to back it up with</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: There is a very real danger of that coming to pass, yes.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Not to mention the fact that you don’t even have that third pair of shades.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: ...I assume.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: well shit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre right</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: guess ill just hold onto it then</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: tuck it away in the surprisingly roomy pockets of these jammies</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: wait for it to happen naturally</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I think that’s a very good idea, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre hella supportive of this all of a sudden</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I like to think that I’m always supportive.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: uh huh</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: As we established, I’m your sister.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: And I’m here for you.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh jesus no</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that sounds so fucking weird</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dont ever say that again rose i dont care if we had matching bunny outfits thats too much</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Fair enough.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I’ll stick to coolly detached psychoanalysis from this day forward.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: awesome business as usual</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im glad we cleared that up rose im so happy we had this talk</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Me too.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: k im gonna bounce actually</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im meetin up with karkat</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but im not gonna show him that dick dont worry</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: But don't</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Ah.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Yes.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: You beat me to it.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah were prolly just gonna watch a movie or somethin</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: dude has like every shitty early 2000s earth rom com</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its like he preserved the absolute worst part of the absolute worst half decade its hilarious</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: were workin our way through all of them</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: That sounds nice.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its fine</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i got this game where i drink every time he sighs wistfully cuz will smiths on screen</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: except i dont drink</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i just draw tons of attention to the fact that hes sighing wistfully and call him gay</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: A drinking game for the ages.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah its called the dave i think its really gonna catch on</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: God willing.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Go on. Have fun.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cool</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thanks for the firepower</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Sigh. You’re welcome.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Goodbye, Dave.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: bye</span><br/>
</p><p>
	<span class="pesterlog"><span class="dave">turntechGodhead [TG]</span> ceased trolling <span class="rose">tentacleTherapist [TT]</span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>